skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaos
Kaos is a short, crazy, evil, and dumb human who wants to rule all of Skylands. He's about 4ft tall, and is very ugly. He's the most evil human in Skylands, and shows no mercy. He was once a prince, but turned to evil when people made fun of his ugly looks. History Kaos was born on April 1st, 1965, in Danger Island. His real parents couldn't stand him, so they sent him to Artisans City. There he arrived at the doorsteps of Artisans Castle, where the King and Queen of Skylands lived. They adopted Kaos because they thought he was abused, because of the odd black markings on his head. It turned out those black markings were actually birthmarks, and could never be removed. As Kaos got older his attitude got worse, and his looks. He became very ugly, and people started to make fun of him. When he was 13 he had had enough of people making fun of him, so he and his butler, Glumshanks, ran away into the wilderness. Kaos went to Danger Island, where he felt more at home. When he was 18 Kaos decided that he wanted to rule Skylands. So he decided to look for options of taking over the planet. Then he came upon a great idea, The Darkness. The Darkness was very powerful, but could not come over Skylands because of the Core of Light. The Darkness was different than actual darkness, it was a powerful force that expands very quickly. So Kaos formed an army of drow, and using the power of the Darkness, attacked the Core of Light. He failed in his invasion, and was sent to the Outlands. During his time in the Outlands, Kaos created an evil army of trolls, drow, and Anti-Skylanders. Kaos was able to create the Anti-Skylanders using the power of the Darkness, and different spells. In 2000 Kaos' army was strong enough to invade the Core of Light, but Kaos held his armies back. He wanted to strike at the right time, when Eon was old and weak. In 2012 Kaos finally moved his troops forward towards the Core of Light. Kaos sent his armies to attack Eon's palace, while his Hydra went after the Core of Light. The Core was destroyed, and Eon was killed. The Darkness then spread across Skylands, quickly. Kaos then went after the Eternal Sources, when a new Portal Master was trying to rebuild the Core of Light. Soon after the destruction of the Core of Light, Kaos was defeated by the new Portal Master. He was taken to the Ruins, and kept there until Hugo launched him to Earth. When Kaos landed on earth he found himself in a South African backyard, and was soon tormented by a dog. No one has seen Kaos since. Personality Kaos is pure evil, he sometimes even admits it. He's very smart however, sometimes. However, he does get angry easily. He gets mad over little things, and hates everyone who makes fun of him. Kaos only cares about himself, and doesn't spend much time with anyone but his butler. Gallery Kaos real.jpg|Kaos' true appearance. Trivia *If you look closely at a picture of Kaos' true form you'll see he has fangs. See Also *Darkorloryes *Skylands *Chaos Tower *Danger Island Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Category:Canon Things